Entre Pociones, Tejones y Serpientes
by Kaze Tsubaki
Summary: Una serpiente como él considera que una tejona como ella es poca cosa, frágil y demasiado servicial. Y una tejona como ella considera que él es una serpiente muy fria, calculadora y orgullosa. ¿ Quién es la presa aqui ?. Podrán encontrar aquel punto intermedio en que los dos puedan complementarse y no morir en el intento o mejor dicho no fracasar el curso de Pociones juntos.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pues no se que me esta ocurriendo ahora. Ideas están fluyendo pero me preocupa mi procranistación -.- … no quiero dejar de actualizar. Bueno esta idea prendió mi bombillo fundido cuando mire una imagen sobre esto y mientras reescribo mi otro fic de Cielo y Arena del Desierto. Desde ahora aviso que si hay alguna falta de gramática de parte de mi gaveta de mala ortografía, pido disculpas de parte de esta dulce niña de verano.**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto-san y no a mi porque si hubiera sido asi … ay bendito . Hogwarts y todo lo relacionado a este mundo le pertenece a la gran maestra J.K. Rowling.

 **Warnings:** Hmm … hasta ahora creo que ninguno.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** **  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prólogo**

.

.

.

.

Sasuke intentó contar hasta diez pero sinceramente mandó el cinco a la mierda cuando sintió a su acompañante temblar como pluma al aire al menor ruido posible. Si él no fuera el egocéntrico y orgulloso Uchiha, diría que estuviera con el mismo problema pero pensando el porqué de la situación en la que estaba, su cabeza no pensaba en más que en las ganas de golpear a alguien (especialmente a Naruto Uzumaki) o fundirle un Avada Kedavra por donde no le diera el sol al primer estúpido que le preguntara el porqué del castigo. Sintió a su compañera respingar al ruido de una rama quebrarse por el viento.

\- Hyuuga deja de temblar tanto … eres una bruja por Hashirama – susurró Sasuke con molestia contenida. Unos ojos perlados lo miraron, estos parecían luciérnagas en esa oscuridad y que brillaban a causa del Lumus de la varita de este dándole un aspecto sobrenatural del Bosque Prohibido. Ohhh si se le había olvidado mencionar que estaban en el querido Bosque Prohibido … grandioso; mataría al Uzumaki ese.

\- Perdon Uchiha … - se disculpó la chica bajando su rostro. Sasuke suspiró con molestia. – Es que no me acostumbro estar aquí y además perdimos al Profesor Juugo, él es el único que sabe los caminos del Bosque. – añadió mirándolo con miedo. Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿ Y de quién crees es la culpa ? – preguntó el pelinegro con sarcasmo. Con la poca oscuridad que había pudo notar que las mejillas de esta se rosearon de la vergüenza.

\- Lo siento – solo pudo decir esta. Sabia que tenia razón este porque si no hubiera salido corriendo en dirección contraria por el enorme ruido de ramas crujiendo y con eso arrastrando de la túnica al pelinegro, no hubieran estado en donde estaban ahora; perdidos en medio de esa incorregible oscuridad.

\- Hmp …- contestó Sasuke y rodando los ojos se dispuso a caminar mientras iluminaba el camino. Sintió que la chica se agarraba fuertemente de los pliegues de la túnica de el pero se sorprendió mentalmente de no decirle nada. – Estúpido Uzumaki … por culpa de él estoy metido en esto … - masculló Sasuke y la chica lo miro sorprendida, esta iba a decir algo en defensa del mencionado pero un ruido los hizo detener en seco. Por primera vez en su vida Sasuke Uchiha se había tensado ante lo que veian sus ojos y su compañera parecía petrificada con sus manos esta vez agarradas como garras de sus brazos. Frente a ellos estaban varias arañas gigantes del Bosque. Su mente fría y calculadora se bloqueó por un momento, para entonces pensar rápidamente en una situación de escape.

 _\- Maldición … no puedo hacer nada sin que tenga que cubrir a la Hyuuga …_ \- pensaba mientras miraba rápidamente a la chica y luego a las arañas. - _Deberia dejarla de cena para ellas …_ \- pensó con molestia pero se dio una bofetada mental ante ese pensamiento. Una cosa era que no le importara las personas que no fueran su familia pero otra era que fuera tan vil. – _Tengo que dejar de escuchar al profesor Orochimaru._ – se regañó. Salió de su lucha mental al notar que las arañas hacían el amago de moverse. No se le ocurrio otra cosa. - ¡ Corre Hyuuga ! – gritó al mismo tiempo que las arañas saltaban hacia ellos. – _¡ Te voy a matar Naruto Uzumaki !_ – pensó con odio mientras corria por su vida junto a la chica. Irónicamente esta vez era él quien la agarraba fuertemente. Con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que las arañas se acercaban más a ellos. – Hyuuga … - llamó este, no tenia que voltearse para saber que ella lo escuchaba a pesar de la situación. – Si salimos de esta, me debes un favor bien grande. – concluyó con fiereza mientras esquivaban los saltos de los arácnidos hacia ellos. Hinata se aterrorizó más de lo que estaba pero dada a la situación, no estaba en ella en las de escoger.

\- ¡ Si ! – exclamó mientras era jalada mas rápido por el ojinegro. Por primera vez la chica le dio la razón al autoproclamado genio Uchiha ante lo que estaba ocurriendo. Naruto era un estúpido …

Sus gritos, regaños y disculpas se escuchaban literalmente en todo el bosque. Defintivamente si salían del bosque con vida esa noche era un milagro contado por generaciones futuras … bueno a excepción de las de Naruto Uzumaki, si contabas la furia asesina que sentía el Uchiha en esos momentos mientras gritaba como demente junto a Hinata. Si … defintivamente, aquel zopenco no iba a tener descendientes; de eso él se encargaba seguro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

* * *

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Despacito … quiero respirar tu cuello despacito**

 **Jajajajaja mi esposo odia la canción pero debo decir que a mi me inspiró a escribir junto a Enrique Iglesias, Young the Giant, Walk the Moon y etcétera. Si hubo OC o cosas de mi gaveta de mala gramática pido disculpas desde ahora ( ¡ Oh gran beta te necesito aquí ! ). Espero que les haya agradado asi que espero sus comentarios y por favor no levanten piras de fuego en contra mia.**

 **Nos vemos mortales**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

 **! Hola mis dulces niños de Verano ! Aquí viene el capítulo sacado de mi gaveta de mala gramática y bombillos fundidos jajajaja. Me alegra saber que mi capítulo anterior les haya gustado y espero que este sea igual.**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto-san porque si me hubiera pertenecido creo que ni el mejor shoujo del mundo se hubiera comparado con tanto SasuHina que hubiera puesto jajajaja. Hogwarts y su mundo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

 **Warnings:** Hmmm … quizás algo de OC (espero que no sea así) y algunas loqueras mias XD

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Primer Año ( Noche de Selección):** **Tu eres un tejón y yo una serpiente … **

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aunque no lo demostrara Sasuke Uchiha estaba impresionado con el aspecto del Gran Comedor del Colegio. Cuatro grandes mesas llenas de estudiantes les daba la bienvenida así como un cielo con muchas estrellas y velas flotantes. Todo lo que le había contado su hermano mayor se había quedado corto con lo que veian sus ojos y todo hubiera sido perfecto si no estuviera escuchando la voz del idiota que parecía dejarse notar entre la pequeña multitud de novatos que habían llegado.

\- ¡ Miren ! ¡ No tiene techo el comedor ! – exclamó un rubio de ojos azules que demostraba ser bastante inquieto. Sasuke lo estaba escuchando desde que lo vió en el andén y montados en el tren no se había callado la boca. Juró mentalmente coserle la boca si lo volvía a verlo después de la Selección de Casas.

\- ¡ Callate tonto ! Nos estas dejando en vergüenza pública – dijo una chica con un inusual cabello rosa al mismo tiempo que le daba un coscorrón en la cabeza al chico. Al hacer esto miró a Sasuke con un sonrojo pero el pelinegro la ignoró olímpicamente mientras dedicaba su mirada al frente mientras caminaban para entonces detenerse frente a una larga mesa horizontal que parecían estar sentados lo que parecía que eran los profesores del Colegio. Vieron a un hombre joven con un pañuelo en la cabeza dándole aspecto que los muggles llamaban pirata, se identifico como el Prof. Genma Shiranui. Llevaba un fino palillo en su boca pero eso dificultaba su forma de hablar que parecía serena y segura cuando les dijo que se acercaran más mientras colocaba un sombrero desmejorado y viejo en un taburete frente a ellos, ahogaron un grito cuando el pedazo de tela vieja se puso a cantar.

 _\- "Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_  
 _Pero no juzgues por lo que ves …_  
 _No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_  
 _Que Yo no pueda ver._  
 _Así que pruébame y te diré_  
 _Dónde debes estar._  
 _Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_  
 _Donde habitan los valientes como Hashirama Senju,_  
 _Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad no se le igualan._  
 _O Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,_  
 _Donde son justos y leales como la benévola Hotaru Shiranui._  
 _Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_  
 _De verdad no le temen al trabajo pesado._  
 _O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_  
 _Si tienes una mente dispuesta como la sabia Mito Uzumaki,_  
 _Porque los de inteligencia y erudición_  
 _Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._  
 _O tal vez en Slytherin_  
 _Harás tus verdaderos amigos._  
 _Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_  
 _Para lograr sus fines como el insaciable Madara Uchiha. "_

 _._

Y luego de eso el Sombrero se quedo callado mientras el hombre lo cogía de nuevo y con su otra mano tenía un pergamino desenrollado.

\- Cuando los vaya llamando, se sientan en el taburete para que el Sombrero Seleccionador escoja la casa a la que pertenecerán. Recuerden que una vez elegida no habrá cambio alguno. – dijo Genma y se dispuso a mirar el pergamino. Sasuke tragó fuerte, si no llegaba caer en Slytherin donde su familia había estado en generaciones su padre lo iba a degollar literalmente; se pego una bofetada mental. Por Dios si el fundador de la casa era un Uchiha, claro que iba a caer seleccionado en ella así que se serenó con ese pensamiento. – Shino Aburame – llamó y un chico con unos espejuelos oscuros y de aura misteriosa se acercó al taburete y mientras se sentaba le colocaron el Sombrero.

\- ¡ Hufflepuff ! – grito el sombrero apenas unos segundos, Sasuke bufo divertido. Nunca considero la casa del tejón como si fuera importante.

\- Chouji Akimichi – llamó de nuevo Genma y chico gordito con una extrañas marcas circulares en su mejillas y cabello pelirrojo se acercó pesadamente, parecía algo nervioso. El Sombrero apenas le rozo la cabeza cuando grito de nuevo Hufflepuff.

\- Sakura Haruno – la voz de Genma resonó de nuevo en el comedor y Sasuke observó que la chica con el inusual cabello rosado se acercaba nerviosmente al frente pero con una sonrisa. El Sombrero se tardó un minuto para entonces gritar Ravenclaw y la mesa donde estaban los estandartes azules estalló en aplausos. La chica sonrió alegremente para salir apresurada hacia la mesa. Sasuke pensó que no era malo, los Ravenclaw eran muy inteligentes.

\- Suigetsu Hozuki – llamó Genma y un chico de cabello blanco azulado se adelantó con soltura. Una sonrisa colmillada y mirada burlona le decía a Sasuke que aquello le divertía. El sombrero grito Slytherin apenas tocarlo y una mesa de extremo izquierdo aplaudió con fuerza, Sasuke se encontró dando una media sonrisa arrogante ante eso.

\- Hinata Hyuuga – llamó Genma y eso provoco que todo el comedor empezara a murmurar. Sasuke sabía que era por el apellido, por generaciones esa orgullosa familia había estado en Gryffindor siendo enemigos declarados de los Uchiha especialmente en quidditch. Sintió que alguien lo rozaba y vió a una chica de cabello corto azulado con piel blanca, por alguna razón su olor se quedó al lado de Sasuke y le recordó a las flores que tenía su madre en el jardín, lavandas. La chica parecía un gelatina andante de tanto que temblaba y cuando le colocaron el sombrero todo el mundo quedo a la segura que un Gryffindor saldría de la boca de este pero lo que este anucio dejo a todo el mundo en blanco.

\- ¡ Hufflepuff ! – gritó el Sombrero después de unos minutos en silencio, todo el mundo estaba sorprendido hasta Sasuke si eso era decir mucho. Vio que la chica se había puesto mas pálida y parecía a punto de desmayarse pero cuando Genma se inclinó hacia ella y con una amable sonrisa le susurró unas palabras lo que hizo que la chica asintiera y empezara a dirigirse a la mesa que empezó a aplaudir con algarabía después de recuperarse del shock. El Uchiha joven vio las mejillas coloradas de vergüenza de la chica y un pensamiento terrorífico le cruzo en la mente; y ¡¿ si el caia en Hufflepuff también ?! y con ese pensamiento maligno le nubló el pensamiento perdiéndose la mitad de la selección hasta que sintió que su apellido era mencionado logrando que se espabilara. Recomponiendose caminó con arrogancia y orgullo hacia el taburete y le colocaron el sombrero tapándole casi los ojos.

 _-_ _Curioso … muy curioso. Tienes todos los dotes de un Slytherin, nunca había visto algo así desde Madara Uchiha._ – escuchó decir una voz en su mente que reconoció como la del Sombrero, lo que dijo le hizo subir el elevado orgullo que tenia. – _Ohhh no lo dije para que te sintieras orgulloso, no es una cualidad sino una maldición chico. Pero hay una chispa que me llama más la atención, algo que necesita crecer por lo que dire que no todo esta perdido. –_ decia y Sasuke se confundió ante esas palabras.

 _\- Solo ponme en Slytherin pedazo de tela desvaída_ – pensó Sasuke con molestia, escuchó al Sombrero reírse burlón de él pero la respuesta de este le hizo olvidar sus planes de hacerlo retazos de tela.

\- Si eso es lo que deseas – dijo el Sombrero – ¡ Slytherin ! – exclamó el sombrero y la casa del estandarte de serpiente estalló en vítores. Sasuke dio media sonrisa mientras caminaba con elegancia y se encontró con dos ojos negros que lo miraban con una sonrisa amable. Su hermano Itachi le dio la bienvenida, siendo estudiante de sexto año y a punto de irse del Colegio, se sentía orgulloso de su hermano menor.

\- Felicidades Sasuke – dijo Itachi con una sonrisa, Sasuke sintió un pequeño calorcito en sus mejillas y volteó la cara. Se sentía feliz que su hermano lo haya felicitado ya que este era su modelo a seguir. Prefecto y supuesto candidato a Premio Anual cuando estuviera en el séptimo año y si le añadías que era presidente de varios club del Colegio incluyendo capitán de quidditch, Itachi Uchiha era el modelo de perfección en la casa Slytherin.

\- Gracias hermano – contesto Sasuke con su sonrisa típica que no le incomodaba a Itachi. Cuando se sentó al lado de su hermano sintió que alguien lo agarraba y le revolcaba el cabello con alegría, volteó los ojos al darse cuenta que era su primo Shisui. Si Itachi era modelo a seguir de él entonces Shisui era el de Itachi. Shisui Uchiha en su séptimo año era el Premio Anual del Colegio y antiguo capitán quidditch siendo uno de los mejores de su generación.

\- Si el pequeño Sasuke ya es toda una serpiente – decia Shisui con una alegría llena de burla pero antes de que Sasuke le dijiera algo, un apellido hizo que todo se voltearan y quedaran en silencio de nuevo.

\- Uzumaki Naruto – llamó Genma y vieron que tenía una sonrisa cuando lo dijo. Los Uzumaki eran parte de la fundación del Colegio y junto a los Uchiha y Hyuuga eran de las familias de magos de sangre pura más importantes que habían en el mundo mágico. Sasuke observó incrédulo de que el cabeza hueca del rubio perteneciera a esa familia. Con pasos inquietos y con una sonrisa zorruna le colocaron el sombrero que se agito en la cabeza de este.

\- Otro Uzumaki – dijo el Sombrero con un tono que no lograron descifrar, parecía entre molesto y divertido. – Ustedes son … - pero el Sombrero no terminó ya que dio rápidamente su veredicto. – ¡ Gryffindor ! – y el rubio dio un grito de alegría mientras que la casa del león le respondia de igual manera. Sasuke rodó los ojos fastidiado, solo esperaba no tener que soportarlo en clases. Miró a su hermano y notó que este tenia su mirada fija en algo al frente muy lejos de él. El pelinegro menor siguió la trayectoria y se sorprendió que su hermano estuviera viendo a la chica Hyuuga.

\- Hermano … ¿ Porqué miras a la Hyuuga ? – preguntó Sasuke con un tono de celos y molestia. Itachi lo miro rápidamente para sonreírle pero Sasuke notó que en sus ojos habían estado nublados, juró ver compasión en ellos pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

\- Creo que la señorita Hyuuga estará muy sola este año – dijo Itachi y escuchó un "hmp" de parte de Sasuke dándole entender que no le daba importancia pero el mayor siguió hablando. – Toda su familia esta en Gryffindor, incluido su famoso primo Neji Hyuuga … - señaló con la cabeza y Sasuke se fijó en un chico un poco mayor que el con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba a la Hyuuga, y no era el único. Todos los Hyuuga que parecían estar en la mesa de Gryffindor parecían tener situados los ojos en la tímida chica, Sasuke pensó que la chica " se lo merecia por haber caído en la vergüenza familiar."

\- Y a mí que me importa eso hermano – respondió Sasuke con molestia, Itachi suspiro disimuladamente ya que su hermano era un cabeza dura. Shisui se acercó un poco al pelinegro menor.

\- Deberias tener más sentido común serpientita … ohhh espera creo que veo algo – dijo Shisui y cogiendo una cuchara imitaba que tenia una lupa se acercaba al rostro de Sasuke el cual estaba irrritado. – Ohhh tu no lo tienes … Tachi contigo se muere el intelecto Uchiha … - añadió dramático para entonces echarse a reir, Itachi soltó una pequeña risa ante las payasadas de su primo mayor y Sasuke quería mandarlo por donde el sol no le diera pero vieron que el Director se había levantado y todo quedo en silencio, solo pudo escuchar el susurro de Shisui diciendo " _esto será divertido de ver"_ y Sasuke se preguntó que quería decir con eso.

\- Mis queridos estudiantes … - empezó a decir el Director Hiruzen Sarutobi, un hombre mayor de piel bronceada pero con una sonrisa amable en su rostro que hacía querer apreciar su compañía. – Les doy la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos así como a los que nos han deleitado con su presencia en estos pasados años. Solo quiero recordarles antiguas y nuevas reglas para que no vayan a meterse en problemas. Los límites del Bosque Prohibido están prohibido para todos los estudiantes a menos que quieran sufrir una muerte dolorosa …. – ante esto varias risas se escucharon y Sasuke se preguntó si lo decía en serio. - … se prohíbe salir de las habitaciones luego de la hora indicada y por último tengo una gran noticia que consultando con los profesores, hemos decidido aceptar la propuesta que nuestro querido estudiante Itachi Uchiha nos ha regalado. – añadió con una sonrisa y todas las miradas se situaron en el mencionado que ni parecía inmutarse ante la situación. – Hemos decidido formar un grupo formado por cuatro estudiantes de primer grado, uno de cada casa para así reformar lazos entre ellas. – anunció el Director Sarutobi y el Gran Comedor se llenó de murmullos como si fueran abejas de panal, Sasuke notó que varios chicos Uchiha miraban a Itachi de mala manera pero a este le daba ni por entendido o quería restarle importancia mientras que al mismo tiempo se preguntaba el porqué de la idea de su hermano. – Estos estarán conviviendo como si fueran una casa del Colegio durante estos siete años de educación, tomaran clases juntos y se les podrá restar puntos como cualquier casa pero eso no quiere decir que vayan a abusar de su autoridad en eso. – el anciano miro a los prefectos con serenidad pero se entendía que era una advertencia. – Y ahora que ha ocurrido la selección ya creo saber que estudiantes escoger, recuerden que la unidad es lo importante. Somos un Colegio, una familia y si nos rechazamos entre nosotros nunca llegaremos lejos … la tolerancia, el amor y el respeto lo es todo. – añadía para entonces sacar un pequeño papel de su túnica. – Como dijo el Prófesor Genma, una vez escogidos no podrán cambiarse … - miró el papel de sus manos. – Sakura Haruno – fue el primer nombre dicho y la chica pelirrosada parpadeó sorprendida para entonces sonreír entre avergonzada y honrada. – Naruto Uzumaki – el rubio miro confundido preguntándole a todos que significaba eso, Sasuke rodó los ojos y dio gracias de que no lo escogerían, tenia muchas cosas importante que hacer que estar jugando a las casitas y confraternizar. – Hinata Hyuuga – la chica peliazulada se puso roja como tomate mientras que su nueva casa la animaba. – y por último … Sasuke Uchiha. – este último casi se ahoga en su propia saliva mientras sentía la mirada de todos en él a la vez que el nombrado por primera vez en su vida maldecia ser Uchiha.

 _\- ¡ Hermano te voy a matar !_ – pensó Sasuke al tiempo que observaba a Itachi que lo miraba con una sonrisa. El Uchiha menor se negaba mentalmente en participar en eso, preferia irse a casa pero pensó en su padre con un áura maligna y se puso azul de depresión mientras era ajeno a las bromas de Shisui.

\- Vamos Sasuke – escuchó decir a Itachi – no será tan malo – añadió pero la mirada que le daba Sasuke le decia " _cállate … entonces hazlo tu_." Escucharon al director decir " Y ahora a comer " y frente a sus ojos aparecieron grandes bandejas de comida, postres y bebidas pero Sasuke tenía el estómago revuelto. – No puedes cambiar la situación tonto hermano menor. – dijo Itachi mientras se servía jugo de calabaza, Sasuke lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero recibió un golpe en su frente de parte de los dedos de Itachi haciendo que se sobara la cabeza; quizo hacer un puchero pero se recordó que estaba en el Colegio y no en la casa así que haciendo un "hmp" se dispuso a servirse comida ante la mirada atenta de Itachi y Shisui que se sonrieron resignados.

.

.

.

.

La comida paso con conversaciones alegres, discusiones sin sentido que no llegaban a peleas e ideas muy interesantes entre los estudiantes a causa de su nuevo año escolar para entonces dividirse entre sus casas para ir a sus habitaciones pero Sasuke ya estaba planeando un asesinato en esos momentos. Pensó si lo meterian en Azkaban si él decidía asesinar al Director, a su hermano y al grandísimo idiota que no dejaba de parlotear su lado. Naruto Uzumaki era para él la personificación de la molestia y parecía que no iba a dejarlo quieto y pensar que tenía que sopórtalo ese año le daba jaqueca y más los otros seis que faltaban decidió definitivamente que quizás una celda en Azkaban no sonaba tan mal.

\- ¡ Seré el mejor mago del mundo y me convertiré en el Ministro de Magia ! – exclamaba con alegría mientras que las dos chicas que los acompañaban sonreían algo apenadas ante su alegría desmesurada.

\- Me compadezco del mundo mágico si ello llegara a ocurrir … sería una catástrofe en escalas. – dijo Sasuke con ironía, el rubio lo miro molesto.

\- ¿ Qué dijistes bastardo ? – preguntó Naruto dándole frente, Sasuke cruzó los brazos con arrogancia.

\- Lo que escuchaste pedazo de estúpido. – respondió con burla ante el enojo infantil de su nuevo compañero.

\- Chicos va-vamos a intentar llevarmos bi-bien – dijo la chica peliazulada con nerviosismo. Sasuke la miró despectivamente.

\- Callate Hyuuga – dijo Sasuke con rudeza haciendo que la chica se encogiera en su posición y bajara la cabeza. – Nadie pidió la opinión de una tejona como tu – añadió mirándola fríamente. Si no fuera porque el Profesor Genma apareció de repente, Naruto hubiera saltado encima del pelinegro para darle su escarmiento. El joven profesor supo descifrar la situación al ver los ánimos entre ellos, la pelirrosada consolando a la otra mientras que el rubio apretaba los puños ante la mirada de superiodidad del Uchiha. Ese años iban ser un caos total ante la frialdad de la serpiente y el energético león … en que rayos estaban pensando Itachi Uchiha y el Director cuando planearon eso.

\- Siganme – dijo en un tono que no admitía réplica y estos caminaron detrás de el en silencio total, llevaron unos minutos subiendo escaleras y caminando varios pasillos cuando se detuvieron ante un cuadro bastante grande que contenía dos hombres en él y que vestían dos tunicas blancas. Uno estaba sentado mirando despectivamente a los estudiantes y Sasuke pudo reconocer en este los característicos ojos rojos que aparecian en los Uchihas cuando se batian en duelos de magia, mientras que el otro era más alegre y de cabello castaño a la vez que les daba la bienvenida. Escucho a Sakura decir que ellos eran los patriarcas de la magia, los creadores de los hechizos; Indra y Ashura Otsutsuki.

\- ¿ Contraseña ? – preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa mientras miraba curioso los chicos.

\- Kaguya – respondió Genma y entonces vieron al cuadro moverse para dejar ver un espacio que daba hacia una cómoda sala común que estaba decorada con los colores de la cuatro casas. – Esta será su residencia en los siete años que estudien aquí, tienen las mismas reglas que las demás casas. La habitación de los chicos están a la derecha y las de las chicas a su izquierda, no se permiten la entrada del sexo opuesto en sus habitaciones y tampoco se permiten visitas que no sean los profesores, los premios anuales o los prefectos. La contraseña será la misma a menos que se les informe lo contrario, tendrán sus horarios de clase en el desayuno de mañana. – dijo Genma para entonces caminar hacia la salida no si antes detenerse. – Traten de no matarse por favor. – y supieron que lo decia por los dos chicos y sin añadir nada más salió del lugar dejándolos en un silencio muy incómodo.

\- ¡ Habitaciones ! – gritó Naruto con emoción para entonces salir corriendo mientras cogía de la mano a una sorprendida Sakura. – ¡Vamos Sakura ! – exclamó pero cuando iba a subir con Sakura hacia el cuarto de las chicas, las escaleras cambiaron a forma de un tobogán haciendo que Naruto resbalara y callera al suelo.

\- ¡ Eres un tonto Naruto ! Sabes que no puedes ir a nuestras habitaciones – dijo Sakura mientras lo veía en el suelo, por suerte se había soltado de él antes de que él subiera. Dandole un pequeño coscorrón subió por las escaleras restauradas no sin antes darle una sonrisa a Sasuke que ni este se dignó en devolver. Naruto se quejaba para entonces cambiar a un alegre semblante para entonces subir las escaleras que daban al cuarto de los chicos dejando a Sasuke e Hinata solos en la sala común. El pelinegro notó que la chica estaba nerviosa o asustada con su presencia lo que hizo que Sasuke negara fastidiado en su mente, no quería soportar Hyuugas ese año.

\- Bu-buenas noches Uchiha – dijo Hinata nerviosamente ya que no quería estar más tiempo frente al terrorífico pelinegro, para entonces caminar hacia las escaleras pero se detuvo al ver que Sasuke la llamaba por su apellido.

\- Te lo voy a decir muy claramente Hyuuga … No me importas tú ni tampoco me importa socializar con la cuervita y la copia barata del Rey León así que no esperes una interacción amable y social de mi parte … - dijo Sasuke con arrogancia mientras la veía bajar la mirada. – Un tejón como tú solo sirve de presa para una serpiente como yo. – añadió con superioridad para entonces empezar a subir las escaleras hacia sus aposentos pero se detuvo en seco mientras volteaba un poco incrédulo ante lo que escuchaba.

\- A veces la serpiente es comida para el tejón – dijo Hinata sin tartamudear y con una valentía que empezaba a parpadear en su interior como luciérnaga en la noche, se aplaudió mentalmente de que la lengua no se le trabara. Al ver que este no contestaba decidió salir corriendo y se perdió de vista por las escaleras y solo el ruido de la puerta al cerrar hizo que Sasuke saliera de su espetufación poniéndolo irritado.

\- _Estúpida Hyuuga … ahora eres valiente._ – pensó Sasuke con molestia. – _Vamos a ver quién es comida de quién._ – añadió como una promesa mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras. Perdido en sus pensamientos de cómo hacerle la vida imposible a la chica tonta esa fue recibido por un almohadazo en su cara que lleno la habitación de plumas.

\- Jajajajajaja el gran Uchiha no se esperó eso – dijo Naruto entre risas mientras que la ceja izquierda de Sasuke empezaba a temblar seguida de su ojo.

\- ¡ Preparate a morir Uzumaki ! – exclamó Sasuke a la vez que sacaba su varita para entonces apuntarle al rubio que empezó a evadirlo lanzándole todo lo que encontrara a su paso, sin saber que lazos empezaban a formarse y que ni el tiempo podría romper.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una figura vestida de una capa negra observa el castillo del Colegio a la lejanía, sus pensamientos eran tan oscuros como la misma noche mientras que su capa era ondeada por el viento. Cerro un reloj de bolsillo para entonces levantar la vista al cielo.

\- Pronto, muy pronto será la hora que vuelva a empezar lo que no me dejastes terminar Hashirama … - dijo con voz fría y ronca mientras que un ojo rojizo como la sangre brillaba en la oscuridad de la tela que cubria su cabeza.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **XOXOXOXOXOX**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y se acabó este capítulo producido de mi gaveta sin gramática productions.**

 **Afirmo desde ahora que la canción del Sombrero no es mia, solo tome dos prestadas de él y las uni y quite y añadí cosas de Naruto,** **no es mia** **. Yo solo la tome un momento prestada porque no tengo ni un pelo de compositora. Hice un OC como fundador porque no sabía que rayos poner y pués lo de los chicos fue idea mia ya que no sabía que pensar para que pasaran tiempo juntos. Si hay algún error gramatical perdonen a esta dulce niña de verano ( ¡¿ Betaaaa donde estas ?! ). Espero poder actualizar pronto dependiendo la cantidad de reviews ( me conformo con cinco XD) y por favor no levanten piras de fuego en contra mia.**

 **Para los que preguntan donde cayeron los otros:**

 **Shikamaru – Ravenclaw**

 **Karin – Slytherin**

 **Ino – Gryffindor**

 **Sai – Ravenclaw**

 **Kiba – Gryffindor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nos vemos mortales**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gavetas sin Gramática Productions Presenta …**

 **Jajajaja ! Hola mis dulces niños de verano ! Aquí Kaze reportándose de nuevo, debo admitir que me rompí los sesos sacando este capítulo incluyendo bombillos fundidos como siempre. Me emociona que les esté gustando la historia así que les dejo este capítulo … disfrutenlo.**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto y compañía le pertenece a Kishimoto-san y no a mi … hubiera hecho un desastre en escalas con tanto amor SasuHina y Hogwarts y todo lo relacionado le pertenece a la maestra J.K. Rowling.

 **Warning:** Hmm … creo que ninguno hasta ahora pero quizás OC ( espero que no) y otras tonterias de mi cabeza fundida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Primer Año ( Primer Día de Clases ): Apuestas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata sentía que el sol le abofeteaba sin clemencia el rostro al sentir sus rayos dándole plenamente. Perezosamente abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando a la nada mientras pensaba en los acontecimientos de la pasada noche, lo único que llegaba a conclusión era que estaba en una mala muy mala pesadilla de baja calidad que solo quería ponerla en San Mungo pero al virar su cara y ver a su compañera pelirrosada durmiendo en el otro extremo de la habitación supo que nada distaba de la irónica realidad. Y hablando de realidad, de pronto una imagen de un pelinegro conocido le vino a la mente y las palabras que ella le respondió le resonaron en su cabeza haciendo que se pusiera pálida y diera un grito de miedo provocando que Sakura diera un salto y casi cayera de la cama.

\- ¡¿ Hi .. Hinata que ocurre !? – preguntó Sakura azorada y envuelta con las sábanas como burrito, la peliazulada la miro apenada.

\- Per-perdón Sakura … solo fue una pe-pesadilla – mintió Hinata, Sakura la miró detenidamente por unos segundos como si no le creyera nada de lo que había dicho pero prefirió no decir nada.

\- Bueno ya no importa, ya que me levantaste vamos a prepararnos para ir al Comedor.- dijo ella mientras se dirigía al baño murmurando algo sobre ponerse bonita dejando a Hinata con su tortura mental.

\- El me va a torturar … - pensó Hinata con su rostro azul al imaginarse al pelinegro con aura demoniaca mientras el fuego lo cubria. – Me va a usar como estopa … - añadió al recordar que la familia Uchiha se especializaba en hechizos ofensivos de fuego. – Creo que in-internarme en San Mungo no suena tan mal – susurró para levantarse y empezar a buscar sus ropas.

.

.

.

Bajaron al Gran Comedor ya que no habían encontrado a sus compañeros en la Sala Común lo que hizo que Hinata respirara aliviada pero no hizo más que poner un pie en el Comedor para sentir un par de ojos con instintos de muerte sobre ella, un escalofrío corrió por su espalda para entonces despedirse de Sakura para caminar hacia su mesa y saludar a las personas que estaban en esta y sacando una valentía que no poseía empezó a desayunar a la vez que trataba de ignorar la mirada homicida que sabía que era del pelinegro.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke había bajado rápido al Gran Comedor en cuanto se había levantado y arreglado muy temprano en la mañana no si antes de echarle agua al tonto rubio provocando que este quisiera lanzarse sobre él pero el pelinegro lo esquivo rápidamente para salir del cuarto. Sabía que las chicas no se habían levantado … obvio, eran chicas y con ese pensamiento de niño alfa que cree saber todo llegó al Gran Comedor y el olor de desayuno inundó sus fosas nasales. Localizó a su hermano y primo desayunado animadamente y decidió unírseles. Después de soportar casi media hora de bromas de Shisui el pelinegro alzó su rostro para encontrarse con cierta peliazulada entrando al Comedor y la conversación que había tenido con ella mejor dicho la respuesta de ella le hizo hervir la sangre.

\- ¿ Sabes primo?, por más que intentes perforarla con la mirada esa no es la manera correcta de conquistarla. – dijo Shisui de la nada y sin mirarlo sacando de concentración a Sasuke que estaba tomando un jugo de calabaza mientras miraba a la chica y terminó en el resultado de escupirlo haciendo que Izumi Uchiha lo esquivara con sus rápidos reflejos para seguir comiendo como si nada. Sasuke se hubiera disculpado pero estaba intentando no procesar la bizarra estupidez que Shisui dijo.

\- Porque no te metes la varita por … - empezó a decir Sasuke ante la mirada burlona de Shisui.

\- Sasuke – dijo Itachi en un tono serio lleno de regaño haciendo que el pelinegro menor enmudeciera de golpe, su hermano mayor podía ser el mismo demonio en persona si se enojaba. – Controla tu vocabulario y ahora me dio curiosidad, ¿ Que te hizo la señorita Hyuuga para que quieras literalmente atravesarla con la mirada ? – añadió y Sasuke entendió que no podía negarse así que trago profundamente.

\- Le dije que no me interesaba hacer amistad con ella y que solo era una presa para una serpiente como yo. – contestó para voltear su cara haciendo un " hmp" y después de un minuto de silencio sintió los dedos de Itachi en su frente pero un poco más fuertes de lo normal, se sobó la frente adolorida para darse cuenta de la risa incotrolable de Shisui provocando que varias personas colocaran su mirada en ellos, las mejillas de Sasuke se sonrojaron por un segundo.

\- Shisui calmate – dijo Itachi amenamente a la vez que daba un enorme suspiro resignado. – Sasuke – lo miró fijamente. - esas no son maneras de tratar a una dama especialmente a la que va ser tu compañera por siete años en el Colegio, deberías tratar de poner de tu parte o te quedaras solo. – añadió mientras lo miraba con algo parecido a la preocupación.

\- Pero no voy a estar solo hermano, te tengo a ti, a madre y padre.- contestó Sasuke; se escuchó " ¿ Donde quedo yo ? " de parte de Shisui pero lo ignoró. Itachi sonrió con cierta ternura ante la incomprensión de su hermano menor pero antes de que le pudiera responderle Sasuke lo hizo. – Además la tonta esa me respondió diciendo que yo podría ser alimento de ella – añadió con el semblante fruncido provocando otro ataque de risa de parte de Shisui.

\- Tiene agallas la chica, la quiero en la familia – dijo Shisui divertido, Itachi sonrió entre divertido y resignado mientras que Sasuke miraba mal a su primo y decidió mirar su horario de clases, le tocaba Encantamientos y Pociones en la mañana. Y como si le hubiera leído la mente, Itachi habló.

\- Si no te vas ahora llegaras tarde a la clase – dijo mientras se levantaba al igual que Shisui. Sasuke vió que sus tres compañeros se habían levantado también para dirigirse a la salida acompañados de las quejas del tonto rubio diciendo que no había terminado su desayuno ya que Sakura lo jalaba de la túnica. Suspirando hastiado caminó con porte de elegancia hacia la salida sin ser consciente de las miradas de suspiro de las chicas y las de diversión y pena de Shisui e Itachi.

\- Encanto Uchiha … - dijo Shisui con alegría – Cualquiera diría que nuestros antepasados se bañaron, comieron y bebieron de una poción de belleza - salían del comedor ante las miradas de la mujeres como de hombres pero Itachi parecía impertubable ante todo eso, Shisui suspiró ya que este se había metido en su faceta de prefecto pero una idea se le ocurrió cuando notó que su primo miraba a su hermano en la distancia y que este parecía ignorar que el chico Uzumaki le discutía.

\- Tachiii – dijo Shisui en un tono infantil para llamarle la atención, el mencionado lo miró con el rabillo del ojo pero no respondio. – Tachiiii – volvió Shisui con más alegría así que Itachi decidió prestarle atención diciéndole " Dime Shisui " ya que sabía que no se iba a quedar quieto. – Apuesto diez galeones a que nuestra serpientita se enamora de la querida Hyuuga y se vuelven novios para el cuarto año.– soltó de sopetón y eso hizo que Itachi se parara de golpe y lo mirara incrédulo por unos minutos pero prosiguió su caminata como si nada.

\- Mi hermano no va ser punto de tus apuestas. – dijo Itachi en tono reprimente pero Shisui sabía como empujar los cables de su primo.

\- ¡ Ohhh vamos Itachi ! – saltó animadamente frente a él pero este lo esquivó y siguió su marcha. – Hasta tu sabes que puede haber algo … ¿ ohh es que tienes miedo de perder ? – cantarruteó para pasarle de largo, no tenía que tener ojos en la parte atrás de su cabeza para saber que Itachi se había detenido. Shisui Uchiha sabia que todo Uchiha era competitivo por naturaleza e Itachi Uchiha no era la excepción.

\- Que sean veinte y será en quinto año … - dijo para seguir caminando mientras Shisui sonreía victorioso.

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke pensó que practicar meditación fue una ganancia porque desde hacía ya casi quince minutos le hubiera lanzado un Silencio acompañado de un Stupefy al tonto de su compañero. ¿ Es que nunca se callaba ? pensó hastiado para entrar en el aula de Encantamientos. Con renuencia vio que único asiento disponible era con los tres idiotas así que caminó con parnisomia y se sentó sin dirigirles la mirada a estos. De repente entró un hombre moreno en una túnica azul grisáceo oscuro y por alguna razón su mirada se le hizo conocida a Sasuke.

\- Buenos días – saludó el mago mientras se apoyaba contra su escritorio, tenia un aura silenciosa pero muy bohemia. – Soy el profesor Asuma Sarutobi y seré su profesor de Encantamientos hasta su séptimo año; espero que podamos llevarnos bien y que pongan de su parte en la clase. – dijo para sacar su varita para así dirigir su atención al escritorio y quedar en una posición en la que todo estudiante podía observarlo sin problemas. – Vamos a empezar la clase con un encantamiento levitatorio, algo simple pero útil para ustedes que están empezando el año. – Y sin decir mucho apuntó con su varita a una pluma que estaba en el escritorio y haciendo un movimiento con la varita. – Wingardium Leviosa – dijo y la pluma empezó a elevarse por los aires y el aula se llenó de murmullos y exclamaciones, Sasuke bufó bajito, eso no era nada si venias de un hogar con magos que practicaban magia cada 24 horas. – Parece simple pero es un encantamiento que le hace prueba a tus habilidades mágicas, el control de tu varita y especialmente con la paciencia. – añadió y haciendo otro movimiento con esta aparecieron plumas en los escritorios de los estudiantes, una frente a cada uno de ellos. – Vamos a practicar, así como me vieron – dijo haciendo el movimiento exacto para hacer el hechizo. – Empiezen. – añadió para empezar a pasearse por el aula.

.

.

Sasuke miró detenidamente con aburrimiento la pluma que tenía frente a él y miro con el rabillo del ojo que sus compañeros habían sacado sus varitas asi que los imitó.

\- Wingardium Leviosa. – pronunció solemnemente y la pluma en cuanto dijo eso se elevó por los aires, el aula quedó en silencio y vió que fue el primero en conseguirlo. Escuchó al profesor Asuma decirle "excelente " provocando una sonrisa de superioridad en él. La siguiente en conseguirlo fue Sakura que sonreía orgullosa de su logro. El pelinegro paseo su mirada por el aula, algunos estudiantes tenían problemas para que la pluma se levantara y en otros esta ni se movía. Escuchó al profesor regañar a un estudiante de Ravenclaw que estaba durmiendo en la clase así que se fijó en sus compañeros de mesa, Naruto agitaba mal la varita como si quisiera cortar algo, Sasuke rodó los ojos mientras pensaba que como un chico como él pudiera pertenecer a una familia de magos tan importante y metido en ese pensamiento dirigió su vista en la Hyuuga que intentaba imitar el movimiento del profesor, notó que los movimientos de ella eran suaves y exactos cosa que le extraño, la vio tener problemas con el encantamiento así que sonrió burlonamente pero esta se le borró cuando al quinto intento la pluma de la chica empezó a volar provocando que la Hyuuga sonriera plenamente y sin saberlo volteó su rostro y sus miradas se encontraron. Ninguno quitó su mirada pero al cabo de unos minutos brincaron de sus asientos cuando una pequeña explosión ocurrió al lado de ellos, agitando sus manos para dispersar el humo Sasuke quizo echar a reírse pero se aguantó. Por lo que demostraba frente a él lleno de hollín y humo, el tonto del rubio pareció agitar bastante mal la varita que en vez de volar la pluma esta se incineró combinada junto a una leve explosión.

\- ¡ ¿ Naruto es que no aprendes !? – exclamó molesta Sakura dándole un golpe en la cabeza, el Uchiha vió que el pelo de ella en un lado estaba encrespado a causa de la explosión y su cara también tenía un poco de hollín al igual que la Hyuuga que tenia un poco en su mejilla izquierda y sonreía apenada ante la situación lamentable de su compañero. – Te dije que no agitaras la varita así – añadió mientras intentaba limpiarse con la túnica.

\- Perdón Sakura – decia Uzumaki entre lágrimas imaginarias. Escucharon risas en el aula provocando un sonrojo avergonzado en la pelirrrosa y la usual sonrisa del rubio que se echó a reir como si nada, Sasuke se dió cuenta que a pesar de que el profesor estaba serio en sus ojos había un brillo de diversión. Después que este limpiara el desastre la clase siguió sin ningún contratiempo que al final ganaron asignaciones y prácticas para hacer en su tiempo libre.

\- De verdad que eres un estúpido. – dijo Sasuke cuando salían del aula de Encatamientos, el rubio que estaba limpiando con su túnica lo miró mal pero Sasuke sonrió socarronamente. – Quieres ser Ministro de Magia y ni siquiera puedes hacer un encantamiento tan simple. – añadió con burla.

\- Bastardo – dijo Naruto con su rostro fruncido mientras sacaba la varita y Sasuke lo imitó. – Te voy hacer tragar esas palabras. – pero ninguno de los dos pudo hacer nada.

\- Diez puntos menos para su Casa – dijo una voz detrás de ellos, se voltearon y vieron que Itachi se acercaba a ellos con el semblante más serio de lo normal. Sasuke tragó fuerte ya que ahora mismo este no era su hermano sino un prefecto del Colegio. – No quiero verlos de nuevo así, la próxima vez será un castigo … ahora vayan a clases. – ordenó severamente haciendo que estos asintieran y salieran despavoridos de allí pero sin dejar de echar chispas entre miradas encrespadas.

\- Por tu culpa mi hermano está molesto conmigo. – dijo Sasuke en un susurro molesto mirando a Naruto, el rubio se limitó a aguantarse de enseñarle un puño porque sabían que tenían puesta la mirada en ellos asi que entre peleas verbales y miradas asesinas llegaron a la clase de Pociones que eran en las mazmorras del Colegio.

.

.

.

.

La mazmorra de Pociones era un lugar lúgubre y frio por lo que Sasuke se tuvo que afianzar más de su túnica para calentarse un poco. Buscó un asiento disponible entre los estudiantes que estaban sentándose y con molestia llena de resignación notó que el único que había era el que estaba al lado de la Hyuuga, esta pareció darse cuenta de la situación porque enrojeció y cambió su mirada rápidamente pero el pelinegro decidió dejarlo pasar para avanzar a sentarse, el calor de los calderos en el fuego le alivió la frialdad de su piel y sus labios soltaron un suspiro aliviado.

\- No espero que puedan entender lo que significa la clase de Pociones y la belleza en ello … - dijo una voz algo susurrante como si fuera una serpiente, los estudiantes se voltearon rápidamente para ver a un profesor de piel muy pálida y largo cabello negro, sus ojos dorados parecían brillar en la penumbra de la mazmorra. Cuando fue caminando para posarse frente a ellos vieron que tenía una túnica negra con un cinturón de tela color violeta. – Puedo enseñarle cosas inimaginables y únicas … la fama, la gloria y detener algo tan simple como la muerte puede estar en una simple botella de estas – señaló unos frascos que estaban en su escritorio. – Por lo tanto espero que sean algo adeptos y no hagan perder mi tiempo. – concluyó con seriedad. Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros, sabía que el conocido Profesor Orochimaru era el jefe de la casa de Slytherin y eso le podría traer beneficios. – Frente a ustedes tienen los utensilios e ingredientes para hacer la poción curadora de furúnculos. Algo simple para su primer dia de clases, espero que puedan hacerla sin hacer ningún desastre – añadió mirando a Naruto que miraba aprensivo al Profesor como si su presencia le causara pavor o algo parecido, Sasuke al escuchar eso se dio cuenta que las noticias volaban en el Colegio. – Empiezen – ordenó para empezar a pasearse entre las mesas asi como había hecho el profesor de Encantamientos.

.

.

Sasuke posó su mirada en sus ingredientes y utensilios, escuchó un movimento a su lado y supo que la Hyuuga había empezado a trabajar, no tenía que preocuparse con ella ya que sabía que ella no iba a sobresalir, así que empezó a trabajar con su poción pero media hora después estaba que temblaba de frustración, la bendita poción no quería hacer el punto de fusión exacto que decía que estaba lista para el próximo ingrediente, miró de reojo a su compañera que estaba concentrada y movía el contenido de su caldero, sintió que el Profesor Orochimaru caminó al lado de ellos deteniéndose frente a su mesa especialmente mirando el caldero de la Hufflepuff que bajó la mirada nerviosa, Sasuke miró divertido esperando un regaño pero lo que salió de la boca del profesor lo dejo espetufacto.

\- Excelente señorita Hyuuga, me ha sorprendido pero debo decir que ha sacado esa habilidad de su madre. – dijo Orochimaru mirando a la chica fijamente, Hinata bajo el rostro sonrojada. – Debo admitir que era de mis mejores estudiantes a pesar de ser Gryffindor. – añadió para seguir caminando pero se detuvo frente al caldero de Sasuke quien lo miraba con actitud.

\- Mu-muchas gracias Profesor Orochimaru – dijo Hinata en un susurro colocando un poco de cuerno de babosas como decía las instrucciones.

\- Bueno Sr. Uchiha me ha dejado sin palabras … teniendo un hermano genio como Itachi Uchiha creí que iba a ser lo mismo aquí en mi clase – dijo Orochimaru examinando la poción – Diría que esta algo pasable. – añadió para alejarse de la mesa y Sasuke se imaginó ahogarlo en el caldero y luego dirigió su mirada furibunda a la chica que estaba a su lado la cual dio un respingo ante la sensación asesina de su vecino.

\- ¿ O-ocurre algo Uchiha ? – preguntó Hinata con precaución ya que no quería desatar el infierno contenido del chico pero el pelinegro solo se quedó mirándola fruncido y así estuvo en toda la clase despidiendo esa aura sofocante a su lado, Hinata solo quería salir huyendo ya que no entendía porque tanto repelo hacia ella. Así que cuando era la hora de salida para el almuerzo, Hinata recogió todo con rapidez y salió despavorida del aula sin mirar atrás pero su huida no duró mucho ya que fue jalada de un brazo y la voltearon quedando de frente a unos ojos negros como la noche que la miraban duramente.

\- Hyuuga en verdad que eres molesta. – dijo Sasuke de la nada, se sabía que los Hyuuga lo molestaban con su mera presencia pero no entendía porque la de ella aún más de lo normal quizás era porque la encontraba insignificante. Notó que los ojos perlados de ella se abrían sorprendidos con un toque de tristeza pero no derramaron ninguna lágrima.

\- Lo único que tienes que hacer es ignorarme Uchiha. – respondió ella con tono solemne a la vez que se soltó del agarre de él el cual la miraba algo sorprendido por su tono. Hinata no sabía donde estaba sacando ese valor inhumano, mientras una multitud de estudiantes la hizo perder de vista.

\- Hyuuga – dijo Sasuke con los dientes apretados para ir al Comedor ya que era la hora de almuerzo, se dirigió a su mesa donde estaba Itachi solo y eso le extraño ya que Shisui y el eran una y mugre literalmente a pesar de estar en distintos años. - ¿ Y el tonto de Shisui ? – preguntó al sentarse, su hermano dejó el postre de carne que estaba a punto de comer y lo miró. Sasuke notó que tenia algo de renuencia al mirarlo y se extrañó por eso.

\- Esta castigado por una broma que le hizo a la Profesora Anko. – dijo Itachi y notó que Sasuke no reconocía el nombre asi que añadió. – Es la profesora de vuelo, te tocará en este año asistirla. – Sasuke se emocionó con eso ya que siempre quizo pertenecer al equipo de quidditch escolar pero Itachi pareció darse cuenta porque le "rompió" las ilusiones. – No puedes unirte al quidditch hasta en segundo año Sasuke. - y diciendo eso mordió el postre.

\- Eres cruel hermano – dijo Sasuke haciendo un disimulado puchero lo que hizo que Itachi sonriera mientras comía, escucharon un golpe fuerte frente a ellos y vieron a Shisui sentarse con dramatismo. - ¿ Como estuvo el castigo primo ? – preguntó Sasuke en tono socarrón, Shisui que tenía la cabeza oculta entre sus brazos la levantó y vieron un aura media depresiva nada usual en él.

\- Esa mujer es el demonio en persona … Tachii como pudiste ser tan cruel y dejarme solo – contestó Shisui en tono de actor shakesperiano, Sasuke lo miraba algo sorprendido pero Itachi ni se inmutaba. Casi seis años de escuela y años familiar lo habían hecho prácticamente inmune a las travesuras y actitudes de su primo.

\- Te dije que era una mala idea. – dijo Itachi mirándolo, escuchó a su primo murmurar algo que no entendió pero enarcó una ceja cuando lo vió sentarse de resorte para mirar supuestamente hacia la entrada del Comedor ( Itachi y Sasuke estaban de espaldas a esta). Sasuke volteó un poco y vió que la Hyuuga entraba al comedor acompañada de Sakura y con incredulidad miró a Shisui.

\- No estás un poco viejo para estar persiguiendo niñas Shisui – dijo Sasuke burlón pero Shisui ni se molestó ni por el tono ni que lo hubiera llamado viejo.

\- Sinceramente no son mi tipo para eso tengo a mis queridas fans de mi curso– dijo sonriendo, Sasuke lo miró con algo de asco para un niño de su edad. Su primo era un mujeriego completo. – Además dije que la señorita Hyuuga sería una buena candidata para ti – añadió con simpleza, Sasuke apretó el puño y se lo enseñó sin disimulo.

\- Esa niña me enoja. – confesó Sasuke y eso provocó asombro en Itachi y una risa divertida en Shisui. El primero porque sabía que nada podía perturbar tanto a su hermano menor y menos confesarlo y el otro porque veía ya los galeones cayendo la palma de su mano.

\- Sigo diciendo que debes llevarte bien con ella Sasuke. – dijo Itachi simplemente recomponiendo su compostura. – Ella no es como las demás chicas que están detrás de ti a punto de asfixiarte, creo que sería bueno una amistad con ella. No juzgues el libro por su cubierta. – finalizó para tomar su jugo de calabaza. El pelinegro menor sospeso las palabras de su hermano, quizás en el fondo tenía razón pero el pensamiento de que ella fuera mejor que él en Pociones le mandó a volar su sentido común dándole paso a su querido lado competitivo.

\- Esa niña será mi presa antes de que me gradue del Colegio. – dijo Sasuke apretando el vaso que iba a tomar. – No puede ser mejor que yo en ninguna clase. – añadió para tomar el jugo. Itachi suspiro cansado, bueno no podía esperar mucho de su hermano de doce años que no ha tenido ninguna interacción femenina que no fueran sus molestas fans. El tema de atracción al género femenino era un terreno minado y desconocido para el niño.

\- Nunca había visto un amor tan apache – dijo Shisui divertido pero un tono bajito que solo Itachi pudo escuchar. – Sabes Tachii creo deberíamos a aumentar a treinta. – añadió burlonamente al ver que Itachi abría los ojos ante esas palabras.

\- Si no quieres terminar una semana de castigo con la profesora Anko mejor cállate Shisui. – amenazó Itachi pero Shisui ni se inmutó ya que el tema era divertido así que encogiéndose de hombros empezó a comer, parecía que Sasuke no se había dado cuenta de que hablaban ya que estaba en su propio mundo.

* * *

.

.

.

Sasuke pensaba sobre que podía hacer para sobresalir en Pociones y dejarla mal parada a la chica que por alguna razón sobrenatural no podía dejar su pensamiento y no era porque le gustaba, las niñas eran molestas y chillonas y desde que había sacado la belleza Uchiha como decía Shisui no habían dejado nunca de molestarlo pero se había dado cuenta que la Hyuuga no era igual. Quizás su hermano tenia razón de que no podía juzgar el libro por su portada. Terminando de almorzar se despidió de su hermano y primo y se dirigió al pasillo del vestíbulo y chocó con alguien provocando que cayeran los libros que no eran solo suyos sino también de la culpa de su tropiezo, frunciendo el ceño se bajó y empezó a recoger sus libros y la otra persona lo imitó. Vió una mano blanca y delicada y por alguna razón alzo su rostro y la Hyuuga le devolvía la mirada algo asombrada y asustada. Una sonrisa socarrona apareció en los labios del chico.

\- Hola Hyuuga – dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa algo astuta y notó que la chica se ponía pálida y tragaba fuerte. Sinceramente Sasuke encontraba divertido la actitud de la chica para su persona y pensó que quizás no sería tan malo la compañía de ella en estos siete años de estudios pero primero tenía que demostrar que una serpiente como él era la que estaba al mando y no una tejona tan asustadisa e insignificante como era ella. – Creo que pasaremos unos siete años muy interesantes – añadió al terminar de recoger sus libros y dejarla sola. Hinata miró por donde se había ido y sus libros se cayeron de nuevo.

\- Quizás in-internarme en San Mungo no suena tan mal. – dijo ella en un susurro depresivo mientras recordaba la sonrisa socarrona de su compañero para entonces alejarse del pasillo. Ella no se había dado cuenta que dos pares de ojos negros habían mirado la escena anterior.

\- Te lo dije Tachiii … ve buscando los galeones pronto. – dijo Shisui riéndose, escuchó a Itachi gruñir y supo que su lado competitivo estaba buscando una manera de ganar.

\- Que sea cuarenta galeones. – dijo una voz masculina y alegre detrás de ellos y vieron a Ashura Otsutsuki en un cuadro cerca de ellos con una sonrisa que Itachi sabia que no era nada buena. No tenia que ser adivino para saber que él sabía de la apuesta y se preguntaba como rayos se había enterado.

\- ¡¿ Para que apuestas si ni siquieras puedes usarlos ?!- dijo Shisui reclamándole cómicamente al autor de la magia, el cual se echaba a reir. Itachi paso algo frustrado y divertido una mano en su cara, en mala hora se dejó llevar por su primo.

\- Sasuke me va a matar si se entera. – dijo Itachi en un susurro resignado. Sintió a Shisui echarle alegremente un brazo al cuello.

\- Que va Tachi … - dijo Shisui divertido jalándolo por el pasillo, Itachi lo sentía tan despreocupado y maldijo su lado competitivo.- ¿ Le aumentamos a cuarenta ? – preguntó inocentemente, Itachi lo miró con cara de póker para entonces sacar su varita.

\- Mejor corre – contestó para apuntarlo con ella, Shisui solo sonrió para salir corriendo perseguido por su primo. El premio anual se reía por sacar de sus cabales a su primo lo que era casi imposible, sí definitivamente ese año sería divertido y no quería saber cuando la pequeña serpientita de su primito empezara a notar que las chicas no siempre serán chillonas especialmente la Hyuuga.

\- Bendito encanto Uchiha. – dijo Shisui soñadoramente para echarse a reir ante la situación. – Galeones, galeones – empezó a taratear ignorando a su primo. Serían unos días muy divertidos.

.

.

.

Estaba en lo cierto pero a veces los días muy soleados y hermosos traen antes tormentas muy atroces.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y el capítulo sacado de mi gaveta sin gramática se acabó.**

 **Debo admitir que me dió un bloqueo mental al final del capítulo y si lo ven algo forzado pido disculpas. Si mi querido Shisui salio OC no pido disculpas en eso jajajajaja no pude evitarlo es que lo encuentro el payaso de la familia. Las palabras que dice Orochimaru** **No son mias** **aclaro sino que las cambie el orden y la forma de las que dijo el querido Snape, Snape será Snape (The Best !). No sé si hacer un long fic o cortar porque no quiero aburrirlos XD depende de la cantidad de reviews que reciba veremos que dicta mi motivación e imaginación. Espero que les haya agradado y por favor no levanten piras de fuego en contra mia. Denle gracias a Metallica y Nirvana, Frankie Goes To Hollywood y Queen por la motivación jajajajaja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nos vemos mortales**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡ Hola mis dulces niños de verano !**

 **Sinceramente me esta dando procastinación y mi gaveta de mala gramática no quiere obedecerme asi que hize lo que pude con esta cabeza falta de orientación y bombillos fundidos. Como dije anteriormente me emociona saber que a mucha gente le está agradando mi fic y espero que siga así. Creo que dijieron que querían un long fic por lo tanto el Primer Año será un pequeño arco o algo así, tampoco quiero hacerlo muy largo los arcos para así no aburrirles por lo que ustedes me dicen.**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto-san porque si me hubiera pertenecido hubiera hecho desmadre haciendo canon al SasuHina, al NaruSaku y el NejiTen y estuvieran vivitos y coleando mis amados Itachi-sama, Shisui-sama y Neji-sama. Hogwarts le pertenece a la maestra J.K. Rowling.

 **Warning:** Hmm … creo que OC (espero que no) y sinceramente lo que encuentren …

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Primer Año: Estúpido Karma**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke suspiró enojado viendo como su poción no cuajaba o no quería fusionarse, era la décima vez que fallaba haciendo una pócima en esas tres semanas de clase y no entendía que estaba haciendo mal. O era realmente malo en lo de mezclar pociones o alguien le había echado un encantamiento para ser bruto al estilo Naruto Uzumaki, él cual estaba teniendo hasta un casi aceptable en la dichosa clase y eso era decir mucho para la sociedad mágica.

.

.

 _\- Maldita serpiente andante_ – pensó Sasuke al escuchar al Profesor Orochimaru que le decia a la Hyuuga que su poción era excelente. Sus ganas de ahogarlo en el caldero estaban aumentando y si su padre se enteraba de su lindo y repentino fracaso en pociones probablemente iba a terminar colgado en alguna torre de la mansión Uchiha. Mirando disimuladamente hacia su lado vió que la chica peliazulada echaba una muestra de poción en un frasco.

\- ¿ Ocurre algo Uchiha ? – preguntó ella al darse cuenta que estaba siendo observada por el pelinegro el cual frunció un poco el ceño.

\- ¿ Cómo lo haces Hyuuga ? – preguntó Sasuke sin tapujos y mandaba a la mierda su orgullo por un milésimo de segundo. Hinata parpadeó confundida ante la pregunta, Sasuke suspiró algo molesto. - ¿ Que es lo que haces para que las pociones te salgan tan bien Hyuuga ? – añadió y ella se sonrojó inpercetiblemente pero Sasuke no le dió importancia.

\- Solo sigo las instrucciones Uchiha. – respondió Hinata con sinceridad, no entendía esa atención hacia ella de parte del pelinegro por querer saber como ella sobresalía en Pociones.

\- No me salgas " con lo de sigo instrucciones " Hyuuga porque yo mismo las sigo y la estúpida poción no quiere ni cambiar de cara. – espetó Sasuke mientras le temblaba una ceja. La vio suspirar para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, Sasuke se enderezó un poco e hizo lo mismo, ella estaba muy seria.

\- Quizás no estas hecho para pociones Uchiha. – soltó muy directamente la peliazulada, Sasuke Uchiha sintió como si una roca le hubiera caído en la cabeza y un montón de venas empezaron a formarse en su frente mientras su ceja y ojo izquierdo temblaban. ¡¿ Cómo se atrevía la tonta tejona en decirle una blasfemia como esa ?! ¡ Él ! Un Uchiha de pura sangre de una generación de genios y grandes magos y brujas, ¡ que no estaba hecho para Pociones ! … Ohhh sii, que lo expulsaran pero esa Hyuuga iba a caer bajo un Kedavra.

\- ¿ Tu quieres morir, verdad Hyuuga ? – preguntó Sasuke con sus ojos cubridos por el flequillo de su cabeza, Hinata sintió un escalofrio recorrerle la columna y supo que había metido la pata bien a fondo. Vió alzar el rostro del chico y notó que tenía una sonrisa casi " desquiciada ". Vio la mano de él rebuscar en su túnica y supo que si no ocurria un milagro iba a visitar a sus lindos antepasados más temprano de lo esperado y entonces ocurrió. El profesor Orochimaru dio por terminada la clase y ella poseída por un espíritu de rapidez inhumana recogió sus cosas y salió corriendo de la clase ante la interrogación de todos, Sasuke iba a seguirle pero una voz lo detuvo.

\- Señor Uchiha necesito la muestra de su poción – dijo estúpido profesor pálido y Sasuke entendió que tenía que posponer un asesinato para más tarde. Intentó contar mientras echaba el supuesto intento de poción en un frasco y se dirigía hacia el profesor de Pociones que lo miraba con una ceja interrogante.

\- Debo decir Sr. Uchiha que me sorprende que una clase como Pociones que ha sido una maestría en su familia este perdiéndose en usted. – dijo Orochimaru y Sasuke lo miró fijamente sin inmutarse aunque en su mente estaba ya ahogándolo sádicamente en su caldero burbujeante. – Si sigue en estas condiciones voy a tener que ponerlo en las clases de Tutorias. – añadió y Sasuke torcio un poco la boca, maldecía al espectro que tenía por profesor.

\- No será necesario, me retiro Profesor – contestó Sasuke y sin decir nada más salió del aula para dirigirse al Comedor en busca de su presa y planeando todo tipo de torturas en su mente se quedó medio espetufacto en la entrada, la dichosa chica no estaba en el Comedor. Primero suelta la bomba y luego sale huyendo ¡Que cobarde! Y sin pensar mucho más se dirigió hacia la mesa de estandarte verde mientras echaba chispas literalmente provocando que la gente lo esquivara ante su aura asesina. Shisui que estaba comiendo un pollo lo miró con la ceja alzada e iba a decir algo pero Sasuke lo detuvo.

\- Si vas a decir algo que pueda acabar con tu instintiva y bufona vida mejor quédate callado. – soltó y Shisui abrió los ojos ante el comentario exabrusto de su primo menor pero luego una sonrisa algo zorruna le cubrió los labios.

\- ¿ Ocurrió algo que no debo saber primito ? – dijo Shisui aguantándose las ganas de reir ante la cara asesina que le envió el pequeño pelinegro.

\- ¿Por qué no te … - empezó a decir Sasuke pero una mano en su cabeza lo interrumpió, alzando su rostro pudo ver que era su hermano que ahora se sentaba a su lado. Pudo ver que tenía unos cuantos cuadernos y pergaminos que depositaba a su lado para entonces empezar a comer.

\- Sasuke ¿ Que te he dicho del vocabulario ? – preguntó Itachi para entonces tomar jugo. El hermano mayor escuchó que el más joven solo le contestaba con un" hmp" y no con una disculpa que usualmente decía cuando recibía un regaño de cortesía de su hermano, eso hizo que le aumentara la curiosidad a Itachi y Shisui. Itachi miró a Shisui el cual se encogió de hombros ya que no sabía que tenía el más pequeño de los Uchiha aunque si lo intuía, no por nada era considerado uno de lo mas grandes genios de la Familia.

\- Creo que tiene que ver con ese amor apache tuyo con la linda Hufflepuff. – soltó Shisui y vieron que Sasuke que estaba comiendo un pollo se empezó a atrangantar, Itachi rápidamente le empezó a dar golpes a su espalda no sin antes de lanzarle una mirada severa a su primo el cual sonrió inocentemente. Sasuke al recuperarse miró a su primo pero no lo contradijo lo que hizo que este se moviera algo emocionado en su asiento. - Estoy en lo cierto verdad serpientita – empujo un poco más … cuarenta galeones estaban en juego ( sí … habían aumentado la apuesta en medio de una borrachera con whiskey de fuego en Las Tres Escobas ).

\- No … no saques estupideces Shisui. – contestó Sasuke e Itachi enarcó una ceja expectante. – Esa tonta tejona está a punto de morir bajo mis manos. – añadió con enojo, los dos Uchiha mayores lo miraron ahora entre confundidos y algo preocupados.

\- ¿ Ocurrió algo Sasuke ? – preguntó Itachi algo apremiante. Vieron a Sasuke torcer la boca ante una mirada de resentimiento.

\- El intento de bruja andante es mejor que yo en Pociones y me viene a decir que " quizás no estas hecho para Pociones" – dijo en un intento muy pobre de imitar a la chica peliazulada, Itachi suspiró agradecido que solo fuera eso y ocultó una sonrisa pero Shisui no fue nada disimulado y se echó a reir. – Padre me va a colgar de una torre si llego a fracasar en Pociones – añadió medio depresivo ante la imagen severa del patriarca de la familia, Itachi suspiró algo apenado.

\- Calmate Shisui. – dijo Itachi ante la risa incontrolable de su primo, el cual asintió mientras respiraba exageradamente a la vez que se aguantaba su abdomen. – Sasuke, no porque seas un Uchiha quiere decir que seas un mago perfecto. – dijo Itachi en tono conciliador – Ni yo soy perfecto, tengo problemas en la clase de Astronomía. – confesó Itachi y eso hizo que Shisui soltara una pequeña risa. Sasuke miró a su hermano mayor con una leve sonrisa ante su intento de consolación pero el pequeño pelinegro sabía la verdad. Astronomía no era nada en comparación de fracasar Pociones que junto a Defensa de las Artes Oscuras eran las especialidades de su familia, si fracasaba en la primera clase ya se veía mendigando por las calles por cortesía de su padre Fugaku Uchiha, el segundo al mando en la Oficina de Aurores.

\- Prometo que me las pagara la tonta esa. – dijo Sasuke mientras que con sus manos hacían el amago de ahorcar a alguien. Itachi frunció un poco el ceño ante la actitud de su hermano.

\- Ten cuidado Sasuke … a veces las cosas salen muy mal si deseas hacerle daño a alguien. – dijo Itachi y se limitó a empezar a comer, Shisui que había dejado de reírse miró la escena algo pensante pero prefirió quedarse callado e imitar al hermano mayor. Sasuke decidió ignorar las palabras de su hermano para seguir pensando en planes de venganza como cualquier niño inmaduro.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasó la hora de almuerzo e Hinata se dirigió a la clase que menos le gustaba en el Colegio … las clases de Vuelo. Tras el fiasco de salir corriendo como una loca de la clase de Pociones y recoger comida del Comedor y esconderse, pensó que nada podía salir peor pero al ver que el chico Uchiha se situaba a su lado con una sonrisa que no era nada buena, le decía que la verdad distaba mucho de eso.

.

.

\- Hola Hyuuga – dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa que a Hinata le parecía algo horripilante en sentido que parecía hasta maquiavélica. Esta se limitó a asentir para mirar al frente mientras agarraba el mango de su escoba tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

\- ¡ Gusanos ! ¡¿ Que esperan ?! ¿¡Un manual de instrucciones!? … - dijo la Profesora Anko Mitarashi, era considerada como la profesora que podía igualar a un dementor … te quitaba las ganas de vivir luego de una clase al puro estilo espartano. - … ¡Empiezen ! – exclamó ella al ver que seguían en el mismo sitio. Hinata tragó fuerte, sintió un pequeño movimiento a su lado y observó que el Uchiha estaba a pulgadas del suelo como se suponian que eran las instrucciones, por un momento sintió envidia hacia el pelinegro ya que sonreía prepotente como si su presencia gritara ¡ Nací para esto !. La peliazulada tragó de nuevo para luego soltar un suspiro resignado e intentó seguir las instrucciones pero la escoba solo hacía movimientos de querer moverse pero se quedaba en el mismo sitio.

\- Quizás no estas hecha para Vuelo Hyuuga. – dijo una voz e Hinata miró al Uchiha que le sonreía de medio lado, por primera vez la chica quizo golpear a alguien. Quizás su padre se sentiría orgulloso de ella si se enterara que golpeó a un Uchiha aunque significara días de castigo.

\- Callate Uchiha. – susurró Hinata pero el mencionado la escuchó lo que hizo que se le borrara la sonrisa y bajara la escoba al suelo para entonces acercarse a ella y agarrarle la escoba pero esta la retenía y empezaron a forcejear. Pero no pudieron decirse nada ya que Naruto se tropezó con ellos mientras trataba de controlar su escoba ( ya ni le sorprendía al pelinegro si el rubio caía en el Lago Negro) y la escoba del rubio se le soltó de las manos para salir disparada hacia la Profesora Anko que estaba de espaldas dándole de pleno en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Esta se tambaleó agarrándose la cabeza pero luego de unos minutos de silencio se irguió.

 _\- Si no tiene una contusión es un milagro andante …_ \- pensó Sasuke y fulminó al rubio que sonreía entre nervioso y asustado pero no decía nada, mejor dicho nadie decía nada. Sasuke no pudo entender al principio el porqué el rubio se alejaba de ellos disimuladamente pero en cuestión de segundos la verdad le azotó la cara muy tarde.

\- ¡ Uchiha ! ¡ Hyuuga ! – exclamó la profesora con un aura que Sasuke pudo jurar que parecía fuego. - ¡ Estan castigados ! – añadió señalándolos y Sasuke abrió los ojos ante la noticia. Quizo defenderse pero las supuestas evidencias estaba en su contra, su escoba no estaba a su lado ( la había dejado en el suelo al acercarse a la Hyuuga ) y él y la peliazulada tenían agarrada la escoba de esta en medio del forcejeo que habían tenido anteriormente. Sasuke buscó al rubio y vió que tenía una escoba en sus manos y que el pelinegro reconoció como la suya, le lanzó una mirada fulminate y asesina al rubio, el cual le dió una sonrisa apenada y nerviosa pero antes que pudiera ir y lanzarse hacia el rubio para aclarar la situación, fue agarrado del cuello de la túnica. - ¡ Vamos ! – exclamó la profesora y empezó a jalarlos por los jardines donde habían varios estudiantes y para completar su bochorno nacional, frente a la entrada que dirigía hacia a los pasillos del Colegio pudo ver a su hermano en compañía de varios compañeros, lo vió alzar la ceja con el rostro cubierto de incredulidad. Sasuke apartó la mirada y la posó en su compañera de castigo, la Hyuuga esta sonrojada del bochorno y tenía en los ojos un reflejo que Sasuke entendió que era frustración y tristeza. No quizo sentir pena por ella, su preciado y magnífico orgullo Uchiha se lo impedía. Antes de querer echarle la culpa y darle su castigo ya tenia a alguien que había usurpado ese lugar gratituamente.

 _\- ¡ Te voy a matar Naruto Uzumaki !_ – Sasuke gruñó enfurecido en su mente al mismo tiempo que todavía era jalado por la profesora Anko ante las miradas algo burlonas y otras apenadas de varios estudiantes. – _¡ Eliminare ese gen tuyo tan estúpido de la faz de la tierra !_ – añadió para lanzar una mirada enfurecida a su compañera y luego a los de los alrededores que provocó que algunos estudiantes respingaran asustados. Las palabras que su hermano le dijo le resonaron en la cabeza pero su molestia era tan grande que las ignoró nuevamente.

 _\- ¿ Porque me pasa esto a mi ? Quizás es por lo que le dije en Pociones._ – pensó Hinata mientras sentía la mirada del pelinegro en ella. Definitivamente como había mencionado antes … San Mungo no sonaba tan mal.

.

.

Quizás lo que los muggles llamaban karma estaba jugando con ellos como si fuera pelota de quidditch …

.

.

 _\- Estúpido karma …_ \- pensaron al mismo tiempo para perderse en la multitud de estudiantes junto a la profesora Anko.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y el capítulo sacado a empujones de mi bombillo fundido que está en mi cabeza se acabó. Lamento la falta de demora, ando algo ocupada pero NO voy a dejar el fic así que no se preocupen jajaja. Me costó mucho sacar este capítulo ya que procanistación esta haciendo estragos conmigo y ahora me dió con dibujar de nuevo, así que ando dividiendo el tiempo. Ohhh si algunos de ustedes es fanático o le gusta el anime/manga Magi, les recomiendo mi nuevo fanfic Magi: Amanecer Escarlata ( es de un OC con uno de los protagonistas.) Sinceramente no me llevo mucho con Wattpad, tengo cuenta pero las historias funcionan mejor aquí … creo jajaja. Gracias a los comentarios y reviews y buenas vibras, Namaste mi gente. Me conformo con cinco reviews para poder actualizar de nuevo jajajaja y por favor no levanten piras de fuego en contra mía …**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nos vemos mortales …**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡ Hola mis dulces niños de verano !**

 **Aquí Kaze reportándose con un nuevo capítulo barato y lleno de mi mala gaveta de gramática sin sentido. Estoy algo frustrada con el otro capítulo porque no sentí que les haya gustado así que les pido disculpas de parte de esta insensible y malvada bruja del oeste (hahahaha)**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece Kishimoto-san y no a mí porque sino hubiera dado un mejor final a esa excusa que el dio (con todo el respeto) e Itachi-sama hubiera vuelto a la vida. Hogwarts y todo lo relacionado le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

 **Warning:** Quizas OC como llave de agua rota ( jajajaja espero que no) y mucha biporalidad mia. Ohhh y algo incluido pero ya se darán cuenta ( no me apedreen ).

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Primer Año: " Un divertido paseo por el Bosque Prohibido … "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke observaba con algo de frustración y enojo cuando la Profesora Anko los arrastró a cada uno con el jefe de casa casa. Una respuesta indiferente y llena de ironía le llego de parte de la serpiente andante y una calmada y algo incrédula provino de la Profesora Kurenai de Astronomía. El pelinegro prometía torturar al zopenco del Uzumaki en cuanto estuviera de frente a el así que posó su mirada en la Hyuuga la cual mantuvo la cabeza inclinada en señal de sumisión.

.

.

.

 _\- Tch_ … - pensó Sasuke al verla así pero no le dió mucha vuelta al asunto, después de todo no podía esperar mucho de una simple y tonta tejona que era ella.

\- Escuchen bien mocosos repugnantes …- empezó a decir la profesora de vuelo que parecia una Gorgona de lo molesta que estaba. – Se les quitara cincuenta puntos por esa estupidez que hicieron en contra mía … - al decir eso Sasuke e Hinata aguantaron la respiración, maldición si seguían así serian la vergüenza de todo el colegio e Itachi Uchiha sería señalado por ese plan fallido de integración, bueno eso fue lo que pensaba trágicamente el pequeño Uchiha mientras Hinata solo pensaba en una manera de que su padre no se enterara. – y además irán al bosque prohibido a dar un lindo paseo, ¿ No es nada malo mi castigo, no ? – añadió con una sonrisa digna de una bruja de cuentos muggles y en ese momento Sasuke quedo en blanco e Hinata parecía que hubiera bebido un filtro de muertos en vida. - ¡ Jugo ! – exclamó ella y vieron que un hombre vestido de una ropa parecida a pieles de animales se acercaba a ellos, tenía un aura tranquila y silenciosa en cuanto posó su mirada en los dos chicos sus ojos se suavisaron. – Encargate de ellos, si mueren mucho mejor. – añadió Anko con algo de diversión ante la cara neutral del guardabosques del Colegio y la horror de Hinata y Sasuke y sin decir nada más se alejó como tornado en proceso.

\- Vamos … - dijo el guardabosques Jugo y ellos sin pensarlo mucho se acercaron a él mientras cogían por el camino que dirigía hacia el Bosque Prohibido. – Traten de quedarse a mi lado, el Bosque Prohibido no es un lugar para salir a pasear. – añadió en tono conciso. En cuanto pusieron un pie en el Bosque, Sasuke e Hinata entendieron el porque estaba prohibido, el aire que se respiraba allí parecía congelarte hasta la sangre. Caminaron hasta que sinceramente perdieron la noción del tiempo y el aire se hizo más frio y la luz parecía extinguirse entre la espesura de los árboles. Sasuke se sentía algo incomodo al sentir a la Hyuuga muy pegada a él aunque fuera involuntariamente aunque él tampoco podía decir mucho porque parecía una lapa al lado del guardabosque aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta.

.

.

.

Hinata miraba con terror todo a su alrededor y sinceramente si salía en una pieza de salud mental sería algo digno de contar a sus futuros hijos. Sentía que sus sentidos se agudizaban por solo estar en ese lugar y en cuanto escuchó un ruido muy tenebroso, su sentido común se desconectó y lanzando un grito se echó a correr sin sentir que había agarrado algo por pura inercia y sin ni siquiera escuchar las voces que sonaban molestas y preocupadas detrás de ella diciéndole que se detuviera.

.

.

.

\- ¡ Oi Hyuuga detente de una vez ! – exclamó una voz que parecía salida del mismo infierno provocando que Hinata se detuviera de golpe y mirara a su alrededor para encontrarse en un sitio más lleno de árboles que cubrían todo y sin señales de su guía.

\- Uchiha – susurró Hinata con miedo y bochorno incluido al darse cuenta de su error mientras posaba su mirada en el pelinegro.

\- Bravo Hyuuga … - dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo mientras aplaudía sin ganas. – Acabas de darnos un boleto gratuito a una futura y nada grata muerte. – añadió para mirarla furibundo e Hinata supo que había cavado más hondo su sepultura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto sabia que había metido la pata más de las veces que había contado o perdido la cuenta pero hoy supo que de verdad había rompido su record de estupidez. Su madre lo clavaria como adorno de pared al enterarse de su estupidez.

.

.

.

\- ¿ Me estás escuchando Naruto ? – preguntó Sakura algo molesta ya que había sido testigo de lo que había hecho el rubio de su compañero y estaba indignada. Aunque también estaba frustrada consigo misma porque no había defendido a sus compañeros del monstruo de su profesora y si lo hubiera hecho iba terminar igual que ellos … castigada.

\- Ya te he dicho que lo siento Sakura – contesto Naruto en tono algo deprimente que hizo que Sakura se le bajara un poco la molestia, ya que sabía que Naruto estaba avergonzado de si mismo así que sentándose a su lado tomó su mano en señal de apoyo que hizo que el rubio alzara su cabeza para mirarla interrogante con un fugaz tinte de asombro mientras que Sakura intentaba bajar el pequeño calorcito que quería instalarse en sus mejillas.

\- A veces tenemos que afrontar las consecuencias de nuestros actos Naruto a pesar de que nos lleve a cosas no deseamos. – dijo Sakura con calma. – Eso sería un paso para crecer y por supuesto sería un paso para tu sueño ¿ no ? – Naruto la miró sin entender provocando que a Sakura le saliera una vena en la frente y lo golpeara en la cabeza. – ¡ Me refiero a tu sueño de ser Ministro de Magia cabeza hueca !- exclamó ella mientras que el rubio que se sobaba la cabeza se detuviera y la mirara con una sonrisa como si la situación anterior no hubiera ocurrido.

\- Tienes razón Sakura – dijo Naruto y le agarró las manos de la pelirosada la cual sintió sus orejas expulsar aire caliente pero no pudo decir nada ya que la el cuadro de la entrada se abrió dejando a la vista dos jóvenes adultos que miraban la escena con cejas levantadas así que Sakura soltó inmediatamente las manos del rubio. Los otros se acercaron y Naruto y Sakura se dieron cuenta que eran Itachi y Shisui Uchiha por lo que tragaron fuerte.

\- Naruto Uzumaki necesito que me digas lo que realmente ocurrió en la clase de vuelo. – dijo Itachi amablemente pero el rubio pudo notar un brillo en los ojos negros de este que le decía que no podía ocultarle nada. – Shisui deja a la señorita Haruno quieta. – añadió sin despegar la mirada del niño rubio el cual miró a su lado y vió a que el llamado Shisui soltaba la mano de Sakura la cual estaba roja, ¿ que clase de pervertido era ese ? pero volvió de sus pensamientos para mirar al hermano mayor de su compañero que lo esperaba apremiante.

\- Esta bien … - dijo Naruto suspirando mientras empezaba a relatar lo acontecido sin saber que estaba dando un gran paso hacia su apreciado destino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras caminaban entre los árboles y con un Lumus de su varita Sasuke intentó contar hasta diez pero sinceramente mandó el cinco a la mierda junto con su actitud calmada cuando sintió a su acompañante temblar como pluma al aire al menor ruido posible que hacia el dichoso bosque. Si él no fuera el egocéntrico y orgulloso Uchiha, diría que estuviera con el mismo problema pero pensando el porqué de la situación en la que estaba metido, su cabeza no pensaba en más que en las ganas de golpear a alguien (especialmente a Naruto Uzumaki) o fundirle un Avada Kedavra por donde no le diera el sol al primer estúpido que le preguntara el porqué del castigo. Sintió a su compañera respingar de nuevo al escucha el ruido de una rama quebrarse por el viento.

.

.

.

\- Hyuuga deja de temblar tanto … eres una bruja por Hashirama – susurró Sasuke con molestia contenida. Unos ojos perlados lo miraron con nerviosismo y parecían luciérnagas en esa oscuridad ya que brillaban a causa del Lumus de la varita de este dándole un aspecto sobrenatural del Bosque Prohibido.

\- Perdón Uchiha … - se disculpó la chica bajando su rostro. Sasuke suspiró con molestia. – Es que no me acostumbro estar aquí y además perdimos al Profesor Juugo, él es el único que sabe los caminos del Bosque. – añadió mirándolo con miedo. Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿ Y de quién crees es la culpa ? – preguntó el pelinegro con sarcasmo. Con la poca luz que había pudo notar que las mejillas de esta se rosearon de la vergüenza.

\- Lo siento – sólo pudo decir esta. Sabía que el pelinegro tenia razón porque si no hubiera salido corriendo en dirección contraria por el enorme ruido de ramas crujiendo y con eso arrastrando de la túnica al pelinegro, no hubieran estado en donde estaban ahora; perdidos en medio de esa incorregible oscuridad.

\- Hmp …- contestó Sasuke y rodando los ojos se dispuso a caminar mientras iluminaba el camino. Sintió que la chica se agarraba fuertemente de los pliegues de la túnica de él pero se sorprendió mentalmente de no decirle nada. – Estúpido Uzumaki … por culpa de él estoy metido en esto … - masculló Sasuke y la chica lo miro sorprendida, esta iba a decir algo en defensa del mencionado aunque una pequeña vocecita en su cabeza le decía que el tenía razón pero un ruido los hizo detener en seco. Por primera vez en su vida Sasuke Uchiha se había tensado ante lo que veian sus ojos y su compañera parecía petrificada con sus manos esta vez agarradas como garras de los brazos de él. Frente a ellos estaban varias arañas gigantes del Bosque. Su mente fría y calculadora se bloqueó por un momento, para entonces pensar rápidamente en una situación de escape.

 _\- Maldición … no puedo hacer nada sin que tenga que cubrir a la Hyuuga …_ \- pensaba mientras miraba rápidamente a la chica y luego a las arañas. - _Deberia dejarla de cena para ellas …_ \- pensó con molestia pero se dio una bofetada mental ante ese pensamiento. Una cosa era que no le importara las personas que no fueran su familia pero otra era que fuera tan vil. – _Tengo que dejar de escuchar al profesor Orochimaru._ – se regañó. Salió de su lucha mental al notar que las arañas hacían el amago de moverse. No se le ocurrió otra cosa. - ¡ Corre Hyuuga ! – gritó al mismo tiempo que las arañas saltaban hacia ellos. – _¡ Te voy a matar Naruto Uzumaki !_ – pensó con odio mientras corria por su vida junto a la chica. Irónicamente esta vez era él quien la agarraba fuertemente. Con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que las arañas se acercaban más a ellos. – Hyuuga … - llamó este, no tenia que voltearse para saber que ella lo escuchaba a pesar de la situación. – Si salimos de esta, me debes un favor bien grande. – concluyó con fiereza mientras esquivaban los saltos de los arácnidos hacia ellos. Hinata se aterrorizó más de lo que estaba pero dada a la situación, no estaba en ella en las de escoger.

\- ¡ Si ! – exclamó mientras era jalada mas rápido por el ojinegro. Por primera vez la chica le dio la razón al autoproclamado genio Uchiha ante lo que estaba ocurriendo. Naruto era un estúpido, un gran estúpido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi caminaba junto a Shisui dirigiéndose a los perímetros del Bosque Prohibido,después que Naruto les contara la verdad no pudieron evitar sentir pena por el rubio cuando se disculpó con ellos aunque Shisui sabía que este iba a terminar como liquado cuando su primo pequeño saliera de su castigo y eso él no se lo perdería por nada.

.

.

.

\- Itachi … ¿ qué ocurre ?, no es normal que te pongas así cuando es un solo castigo, tu y yo estuvimos varias veces en el Bosque en nuestro primer año. – dijo Shisui con una sonrisa al ver que su primo estaba inquieto, el cual lo miró suspirando.

\- Mejor dicho me metías en tus líos y terminaba contigo en tus preciados castigos. – contestó Itachi pero Shisui soltó una pequeña risa la cual borró para ponerse serio.

\- ¿ En serio que ocurre ? – preguntó de nuevo y vió que Itachi cambiaba su mirada para el cielo que se estaba oscureciéndose.

\- Presiento algo malo Shisui, sabes muy bien que cuando tengo estas intuiciones nunca me fallan. – dijo Itachi para empezar a entrar al bosque.

\- Lo sé, lo sé – dijo Shisui y sabía que Itachi tenia razón, muchas veces esos presentimientos los ayudaron antes y sin decir nada más lo siguió mientras activaba un Lumus en su varita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke sentía que los pulmones ya ni le llegaba el aire y le empezaban a doler, por más que quisieran no conseguían evadir a las malditas arañas que parecían a punto de alcanzarlos, sintió que la Hyuuga estaba en las mismas condiciones y aunque lo negara se estaba preocupando por la situación de los dos. En medio de su correr se tambaleó con una raíz provocando una reacción en cadena con Hinata que también lo hizo detrás de él y sin pensarlo llegaron a un pequeña planicie en el bosque, viendose rodeados por las arañas mientras Sasuke apuntaba con la varita mientras que Hinata se aferraba a él. De repente las arañas empezaron a dar marcha atrás y se retiraron despavoridas como si hubieran visto algo que las hubiera asustado. Sasuke dió una sonrisa arrogante mientras que Hinata estaba confundida.

.

.

.

\- Viste Hyuuga … hasta ellas saben que no pueden meterse con un Uch… - empezó a decir Sasuke sin mirarla pero un sonido los interrumpió y lentamente los dos se dieron la vuelta. Delante de ellos estaba un moribundo unicornio y si la situación no fuera apremiante los dos hubieran quedado deleitados al ver uno ya que eran criaturas muy únicas y misteriosas pero lo que vieron de frente les hizo replantear la situacion en la que estaban en esos momentos. Delante de ellos estaba una figura encapuchada que parecía pegada al cuello del unicornio y un sonido les hizo entender que estaba bebiendo de su sangre. Sasuke le hizo una seña con su cabeza a Hinata diciéndole que empezara a retroceder pero en cuanto dieron un paso la figura levantó su cabeza y en medio de esa oscuridad que había pudieron notar como la sangre de unicornio relucía en unos pálidos labios.

\- ¡ Sasuke ! – susurró Hinata y el pelinegro enarcó la ceja a pesar de la situación pero se olvidó de todo eso al sentir que el encapuchado de acercaba a ellos, los dos querían correr pero parecía que el miedo les hubiera enterrados sus pies en el suelo. Con terror Sasuke notó que una mano salió de la capa y le agarró de la túnica alejándolo de Hinata en el proceso, escuchó a Hinata gemir de miedo y notar que era señalada con una varita.

\- ¡ No ! – exclamó Sasuke atrayendo la atención de la figura y a pesar de la capa que cubría el rostro pudo notar un brillo rojizo en medio de ella que se le hizo extrañamente familiar.

\- Un pequeño Uchiha … - dijo una voz ronca y muy dura que le provoco un escalofrío en toda su columna vertebral.

\- ¡ Relashio ! – exclamó una voz fuerte y decidida y Sasuke se sintió expulsado de las manos de la figura, algo desorientado pudo notar unas delicadas manos en su rostro y la voz de la Hyuuga preguntándole si estaba bien pero Sasuke la ignoró ya que había reconocido la voz que había dicho el maleficio. Al otro extremo de ellos estaba Itachi y Shisui con las varitas levantadas apuntando a la figura y con unas miradas tan frías como el mismo acero, Sasuke nunca los había visto así. – ¡ Desmaius ! – exclamó de nuevo Itachi pero la figura levantó la varita y un campo invisible de protección apareció rebotando el hechizo y que Sasuke reconoció como el encantamiento Protego. - ¡ Expulso ! – exclamó de nuevo sin perder un segundo y esta vez la figura voló por los aires.

\- ¡ Depulso ! – exclamó Shisui y la tierra en donde iba a caer la figura se abrió un enorme agujero en el cual cayó la figura encapuchada. Vieron correr a los dos Uchiha hacia ellos y sin pensarlos los agarraron para salir corriendo, Sasuke jalado por Itachi e Hinata en los brazos de Shisui.

\- ¡¿ Hermano que está ocurriendo ?! – exclamó Sasuke ante las miradas ensombrecidas de sus dos familiares que no dijieron nada. - ¡ Itachi ! – exclamó de nuevo y vió que su hermano le devolvía la mirada muy serio lo cual lo hizo encogerse en los brazos de este.

\- No digo esto por querer vanagloriarme pero si no hubieramos estado allí ustedes dos ya estuvieran muertos Sasuke y la señorita Hyuuga incluida. – dijo Itachi pero eso no era lo que quería saber Sasuke y pareció que Hinata le hubiera leído la mente porque abrió la boca aunque demostraba estar aterrada.

\- Sr. Itachi … ¿ Qui-quién era e-esa figura ? – preguntó Hinata en tono bajo pero que pudieron escuchar bien. Sasuke notó que Itachi se tensó al igual que Shisui.

\- Es el Señor Tenebroso … el que no debe ser nombrado – respondió Shisui esta vez y Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos asustado e Hinata soltó un gritillo. Nadie sabía la identidad de este, solo los antiguos fundadores y toda evidencia fue destruida, ¿ no debería estar muerto ya el mago decrépito ese ? Oh que bien … que manera de empezar tu primer año.

\- Deberiamos hacer otra apuesta ¿ no crees Itachi ? – dijo Shisui como queriendo aligerar el ambiente pero se ganó una mirada asesina de Itachi por lo que se quedó callado.

\- Iremos donde el Director Sarutobi – dijo Itachi y vieron las luces del Castillo y se dieron cuenta que habían salido del Bosque Prohibido y que a lo lejos podían ver a Jugo junto con varios profesores en una colina cercana.

\- Esto será una larga noche … - se quejó Shisui mientras que Itachi se quedaba callado para soltar a Sasuke y Shisui bajar a Hinata la cual estaba algo sonrojada a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

\- Sabes Hyuuga … a pesar de esta mierda que nos ha pasado y que un mago casi milenario nos haya querido matar, ¿ deseas ayudarme a torturar a Naruto Uzumaki ? – preguntó Sasuke mientras caminaban detrás de los dos Uchihas mayores que se acercaban al grupo de profesores y se escuchaban voces molestas, preocupadas y uno que otro grito de parte de la Gorgona de Hogwarts. Hinata lo miró algo nerviosa pero al recopilar todo el infierno que habían pasado, quizás no era tan mala idea.

\- De acuerdo Uchiha – respondió Hinata resignada sin ninguno de los dos darse cuenta que sus rescatadores los estaban escuchando. Eso era lo bueno de ser un niño de doce años pensó Itachi, las cosas importantes pasaban volando por tu mente sin retenerse mucho tiempo pero él que era un casi adulto, esos temas eran un dolor de cabeza pero este en particular les arrancaría hasta la mínima neurona que tenían.

\- Esa apuesta tendrá que esperar Shisui – dijo Itachi mirando de lado a su primo el cual casi se tropezaba con sus pies al escucharlo.

\- No te atrevas hacer eso Itachi … ¿ o es que no puedes hacer nada ya que apareció un mago de pacotilla que quiere volver a jugar a las casitas ? – dijo Shisui en tono cizañero. Itachi sonrió un poco ya que sabía que a pesar de la situación Shisui quería siempre alivianar el momento.

\- No pienso aumentarla … - contestó Itachi y Shisui sonrió triunfante, sabía que su primo estaba muy estresado y por eso había salido con eso. El premio anual no podía o no podía visualizar el porqué el Señor Tenebroso había aparecido de nuevo pero lo que si estaba seguro era que tenía que ganar esa maldita apuesta a como de lugar aunque tuviera que arrastar a un pedazo de huesos andantes como lo que era el que no debía ser nombrado … no *sonrio avergonzado* ya sin bromas mentales, ahora más que nunca debian estar unidos y sinceramente esto se iba a poner peor que el infierno mismo. La pregunta de los galeones era … ¿ estaban preparados para esto ?.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOX**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y este gran capítulo me gastó veinte páginas sacadas de mi cabeza fundida jajajaja. Perdonen a esta bruja del oeste por ese final tan pero tan forzado * realmente Im not even sorry* , me imagino que ya saben quien es el Senor Tenebroso aqui aunque los personajes sean unos ciegos jajaja. Espero que les guste y sinceramente no me lanzen a una pira de fuego. Espero sus buenas vibras en los reviews y si les interesa hize dos fanfics de Magi y Attack on Titan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nos vemos mortales**


End file.
